Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Reflection/Chapter Five
The Intrepid is nose to nose with a Wraith Hive ship. In the transporter room Admiral Kira and Admiral Martin are waiting for Todd to beam aboard and he does as Admiral Kira greets him. Hello Todd, what do you want says Typhuss as he looks at Todd. Todd looks at him and Admiral Martin. We were on our way here we received a distress call about an attack on this world Todd says as he looks at him. Admiral Kira and Admiral Martin look at each other and then at Todd. You got a distress call from one of our colonies says Typhuss as he looks at Todd. Todd nods as John looks at him. Todd no offense but the last time we worked with you we nearly lost the Daedalus Admiral Martin says as he looks at Todd. Todd looks at him. I regret what I did at that time but we felt threaten by the device Todd says as he looks at both Admiral Kira and Admiral Martin. Typhuss looks at him. Why should I trust you, our past history tells me not to says Typhuss as he looks at Todd. He looks at them. Yes we are allies are we not? Todd says as he looks at them. John looks at Typhuss. He has a point and even though he's a Wraith he's helped us out in the past before John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John. He looks at him. We both want the same thing Admiral victory against Queen Death Todd says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at John. So, that's going to make me trust you says Typhuss as he looks at Todd. He looks at them. Yes we are allies are we not? Todd says as he looks at them. John looks at Typhuss. He has a point and even though he's a Wraith he's helped us out in the past before John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John. He looks at him. So what do you want us to do says Typhuss as he looks at Todd. Todd loos at him. If you can intercept her forces you'll have the upper hand against her forces Todd says as he looks at him and Admiral Martin. Typhuss looks at him then at John. One ship against her fleet says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Todd. He looks at him. She has three cruisers heading towards Earth right now Todd says as he looks at them. John looks at him. Our defense platforms will destroy them John says as he looks at Todd. Typhuss agrees. They will and our fleet will destroy them as well says Typhuss as he looks at Todd. Todd looks at him. Your forces are spread thin with this war Todd says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Three cruisers isn't a threat to Earth and we have our allies to help us says Typhuss as he looks at Todd. John looks at him. What if they're meeting up with a much larger force? John asked as he looked at Typhuss. Typhuss thinks about it. Maybe, if that's the case we should return to Earth says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Agreed John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the security guards on both sides of Todd and gave them an order. Don't let him go anywhere without an escort, if he does shoot him says Typhuss as he looks at the security guards. They nod at him. You still don't trust me Admiral? Todd says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. You have turned on us in the past, I'm not going to let you walk free on my ship and I don't know what to think of you, ally or enemy says Typhuss as he looks at Todd. The Intrepid goes into a great arch and leaps into warp heading back to sector 001.